


Delayed Confessions

by MagsyB



Series: Promptology [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, delayed flights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagsyB/pseuds/MagsyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a prompt on tumblr:  Molly was going to leave,but thanks to a delayed flight,Sherlock tells her how he feels about her and convinces her to stay with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delayed Confessions

Thirty-six, Molly counted as her phone pinged again with another incoming message.

She refused to look and see what he had to say this time. The endless amounts of texts were enough to know that he was anything but happy with her.

Thirty-seven, it pinged again right before it started ringing.

Sighing, Molly picked up her phone to look at the screen. Screwing her eyes shut, she swiped the screen to decline the call. Only for it to start ringing again 10 seconds later.

“Are you kidding me?” Molly muttered to herself, swiping again to decline the call.

Another 10 seconds and the phone rang again.

“Oh for fucks..” Molly swiped the screen once more, this time answering it.

“There’s nothing that you could possibly say…”

“I love you.” Sherlock cut her off. “I know I’m most likely bollocking this whole thing up, and my timing is something to be desired, but I..”

“Sherlock, that’s not… you can’t just..” she said, trying to find the words that seemed to suddenly be struggling to make their way out.

“I know, I just.. I don’t want you leaving because you think you have no future here.”

“Sherlock..” Molly tried again, only to be interrupted once more by Sherlock.

“I’ve always wanted..” he started, only to stop a moment later to rephrase, “You’ve always been my future.” he finished.

It was at that moment they both heard the announcement for Molly’s flight over the PA. ‘We apologize for the delay, but flight 1720, London to Johannesburg will now begin boarding.’

“I’ve gotta..” Molly began.

“Don’t go.” Sherlock said, cutting her off.

“Sherlock,” Molly started, feeling as if that was the only word she could get out.

“Stay… please.”

“God, what am I doing?” Molly said aloud, trying to take a deep breath in, only to realize she had been crying.

“You do realize this is the absolute worst timing, don’t you?” Molly asked, feeling herself giving in.

“Stay.” he said again in answer..

“If you..” Molly started, only to have a hand gently push her phone away from her ear making her snap her eyes up only to look into the face of a hopeful and sheepish Sherlock.

“Don’t go.” he said, motioning for her to stand by her elbow, and stepping closer to her.

“You’re an ass,” she spoke against his chest before looking back up into his face.

He gave her a small smirk, shrugging before leaning down so that his lips barely brushed hers as he spoke.

“That’s what I love about you.” he said softly.

“What’s that?” Molly asked breathlessly, her lips brushing his.

Instead of answering her with words, he figured it was easier to show her, and kissed her with all the pent up feelings he had been trying to hide.

It was a few minutes later, when a small child made a loud sigh of disgust that Molly pulled away, only to hide her blushing face in Sherlock’s chest.

They stood that way for a few moments til Sherlock spoke.

“You’re staying?” he asked, hesitance clouding his voice.

Molly squeezed him around his waist and smiled. “Yeah.. I’m staying.”


End file.
